starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sith
Os Sith foram uma seita de usuários do lado negro da Força determinados a dominar a galáxia e destruir os Jedi. Eles eram caracterizados pela sua busca pelo poder, ambição, e métodos brutos que estavam dispostos a usar para conseguir o que quisessem. História dos Sith Há muitas eras, uma raça de nome Sith começou a realizar experiências com o Lado Sombrio da Força. Essa raça foi descoberta por um Jedi Sombrio (um Jedi renegado, que se aliou ao Lado Sombrio), que se uniu a ela e, rapidamente, graças ao seu treinamento mais aprimorado obtido na Ordem Jedi, tornou-se seu líder. Os Sith se espalharam pela Galáxia, a raça agora unida à Ordem Sith, que passou a aceitar membros de outras espécies. Dentro da tradição de seus ancestrais, eles buscavam poder acima de tudo. (esquerda), Darth Sidious (centro), e Darth Bane (direita), três das mais importantes figuras na história Sith.]] Mas os Jedi caçaram e destruíram os Sith no Batalha de Ruusan. Apenas um sobreviveu, Darth Bane. Para assegurar a sobrevivência da Ordem, ele determinou que a partir daquele momento, os Sith usariam a Regra de Dois. Agora haveriam apenas dois Sith: um mestre e um aprendiz. O aprendiz, ao adquirir poder suficiente, mataria seu mestre e tomaria seu lugar, devendo então ele próprio adotar um novo discípulo. Ele passou a utilizar o título de "Darth", na verdade uma contração de "Dark Lord of the Sith" (Lorde Sombrio de Sith). Passaram-se muitos anos até o surgimento de um novo Mestre Sith, Palpatine, que adotou para si o nome de Darth Sidious e, fiel ao ideal dos Sith, buscou poder pessoal. Através de maquinações, chegou ao posto máximo na Velha República, tornando-se Supremo Chanceler. Em pouco tempo deu um golpe de estado e assumiu o título de Imperador da Galáxia. Sidious teve três discípulos: Darth Maul, que morreu em Naboo pelas mãos do então Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi; Darth Tyranus, um ex-Jedi morto pelo Padwan Anakin Skywalker a bordo da Mão Invisísvel sobre Coruscant; e o próprio Anakin, que adotou o título de Darth Vader. Vader pereceria na segunda Estrela da Morte após arrepender-se e salvar seu filho da morte. Atingido pelo Relâmpago da Força produzidos por seu mestre, Vader não suportou os ferimentos, agravados por seu estado físico debilitado. Mas Sidious não foi destruído tão fácil. Foi revelada a existência de vários clones do Imperador em um planeta isolado da Galáxia. Sempre que se encontrava perto da morte, Palpatine utilizava suas habilidades para transferir sua mente para outro corpo. Ele conseguiu atrair Luke Skywalker para o Lado Sombrio, mas este posteriormente veio a se arrepender e a matar o Imperador antes que este tivesse tempo de transferir sua essência para um novo corpo. Com o seu fim, a Ordem Sith desapareceu da Galáxia. Mas inúmeros artefatos da Ordem encontram-se espalhados pela Galáxia, escondidos. Em 14 DBY, surgiu um outro culto, chamado Discípulos de Ragnos, que tentavam trazer o velho Marka Ragnos de volta a vida, mas acabaram falhando por conta dos Cavaleiros Jedi Jaden Korr e Kyle Katarn. Código Sith Este foi código Sith aparece em Knights of the Old Republic: :A paz é uma mentira, só importa a emoção; :Com a emoção, ganho força; :Com a força, ganho poder; :Com poder, ganho vitórias; :Com as vitórias, minhas correntes se rompem; :A força me libertará; :Não há paz, há raiva; :Não há medo, há poder; :Não há morte, há imortalidade; :Não há fraqueza, há o Lado Negro; :Eu sou o Coração das Trevas; :Eu não conheço o medo, mas o instigo em meus inimigos; :Eu sou o destruidor de mundos; :Eu conheço o poder do Lado Negro; :Eu sou o fogo do ódio; :Todo o Universo se curva à mim; :Eu me brindo às Trevas. Lordes Negros dos Sith O Senhor Negro dos Sith, foi, até a Batalha de Ruusan, um título reservado ao chefe supremo dos Sith. Mas, a partir de Darth Bane, único sith sobrevivente de Ruusan, tornou um título assumido geralmente por qualquer sith ao se batizar guerreiro. Da Escuridão de Cem Anos até as Novas Guerras Sith Darth Sidious e Darth Vader.]] * Lorde Adas *Ajunta Pall *Dathka Graush *Tulak Hord *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Ludo Kressh *Freedon Nadd *Exar Kun *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Darth Ruin *Darth Rivan *Belia Darzu *Kaan Da ascenção de Kaan até a Sétima Batalha de Ruusan *Qordis *Githany *Kopecz *Darth Bane *Seviss Vaa *LaTor *Kaox Krul Ordem Reformada de Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus *Darth Millennial *Darth Vectivus *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader Após o Império Galáctico *Lumiya *Flint *Carnor Jax *Kyp Durron Outros guerreiros Sith Antigo Império Sith *Bo Vanda *Dathka Graush *Dor-Gal-Ram *Garu *Horak-Mul *Kla *Komok-Da *Larad Noon *Mondrak *Najus *The Patron *Poxall *Shar Dakhan *Simus *Tritos Nal As Irmandades dos Sith *Crado *Nayama Bindo *Rin Shuuir *Ulic Qel-Droma *Utris Novo Império Sith *Alora *Bastila Shan *Darth Bandon *Darth Kidnon *Darth Nihilus *Darth Sion *Darth Traya *Jorak Uln *Uthar Wynn *Visas Marr *Yuthura Ban As Irmandades da Escuridão *Kaox Krul *Larad Noon *LaTor Poderes Sith De acordo com seu treinamento e potencial inato, os Sith podiam desenvolver diferentes poderes, alguns iguais aos dos Jedi, outros próprios dos Sith. A relação treinamento e potencial inato era muito importante, pois haviam Sith de grande potencial inato, mas que desenvolveram poucos poderes, tal como Darth Vader, e outros muito bem treinados, mas com pouco potencial inato, desenvolvendo poucos poderes, como Darth Maul. Os poderes Sith geralmente eram violentos e maiores do que os dos Jedi: Comuns aos Jedi *Pulos muito altos. *Telecinese. *Telepatia. Próprios dos Sith *Enforcamento da Força: capacidade de estrangular adversários à distância. *Relâmpago da Força: habilidade de liberar relâmpagos da Força com as pontas dos dedos. *Olhar Maligno: olhar que aterroriza a vítima. *Destruição da Força: poder raro, somente os maiores Sith conseguiram dominá-lo, trata-se de uma esfera de energia vermelha arremessada contra um adversário. * Poder de criar vida e deter a morte: poder raríssimo que aparentemente só Darth Plagueis, mestre de Darth Sidious, conseguiu obter; permitia o controle dos seres essenciais a todo tipo de vida, os midiclorianos, e dos poderes Sith e Jedi. O domínio desse poder permitia criar seres vivos e deter a morte. Esse poder incluia trocar o "espírito" / "alma" para um novo corpo recém clonado ou de alguma pessoa mais próxima. Nos bastidores *Assim como no caso de Jedi, não existe plural de Sith (Siths). Fontes *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * }} Links externos * * * Categoria:Religiões de:Sith en:Sith es:Sith